


Wenn Mutanten nichts ungewöhnliches wären (X-Men, Fury)

by Shandu



Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [14]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Mind Control, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Racism, Thor is a Idiot, thieves
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:35:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23510017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shandu/pseuds/Shandu
Summary: Mutaten gibt es überall und sind ein ganz normaler Bestantteil der Bevölkerung. Und warum sollte SHIELD deren Potential also nicht auch nutzen? Lokis Invasion wäre sicher anders verlaufen wäre dem so.
Series: Wenn die Dinge nicht nach Plan laufen [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1668082
Kudos: 1





	Wenn Mutanten nichts ungewöhnliches wären (X-Men, Fury)

„Ein Mutant? Bei uns in Asgard käme so etwas nicht vor. Wir sind alle gesund und unsere Heiler achten drauf, dass dies so bleibt. Genetische Degenerationen sind selten und werden noch im Mutterleib korrigiert.“ Das Metallgeländer begann zu vibrieren und nur ein warnender Blick Furys hielt Lensherr davon ab, Thors Rüstung umzugestalten.   
Später, als Thor den Besprechungsraum verlassen hatte, begannen die ernsthaften Diskussionen. Unter anderem was sie tun sollten, sobald sie den Tesserakt hatten, denn an Asgard wollten sie das Ding nicht abtreten. Es gehörte rechtlich gesehen ganz klar der Erde. Wenn ihn die Asen für so gefährlich und oder wertvoll hielten, hätten sie ihn behalten sollen statt ihn vor tausend Jahren hier liegen zu lassen. Die Erde war schließlich keine Müllkippe für Gefahrengut. Oder ein Straflager für streitsüchtige Prinzen, wie dieser Allvater zu denken schien, als er Thor das erste mal hierher schickte. Ohne vorherige Absprache oder Ankündigung. Ganz zu schweigen von den durch Thor und seine Leute verursachten Schäden damals in New Mexiko, für die sie bis heute keine Entschädigungen erhalten hatten.  
Auch wie weiter mit Loki verfahren werden sollte war noch unklar. Das wenige was Xavier aus seinem Kopf herausholen konnte zeigte, dass sein Geist durch das Zepter überlagert wurde. Beinahe kontrolliert könnte man sagen. Und das Loki dies auf einer tieferen Ebene wusste, sich aber nicht offen dagegen wehren konnte und Angst hatte. Es aber fertig brachte in seinen Plänen Öffnungen zu lassen, die es ermöglichten ihn zu schnappen. Es bedeutete aber auch das der wahre Schuldige für den Angriff noch da draußen war.  
Noch etwas später wurde gelästert.  
„Er klingt wie ein Nazi. Als ob wir eine Behinderung hätte und geheilt werden müssten.“ Erik war wütend. Er kannte Leute wie Thor zur genüge. Er hatte sie am eigenen Leib erlebt.  
„Interessanterweise ist Thor selbst ebenfalls ein Mutant. Elementarkräfte ähnlich wie Ororo, jedoch weit unkontrollierte. Er scheint den Hammer zu benötigen, um sie zu lenken. Ich glaube, er weiß es nicht.“ Fury dachte sich schon so etwas als er Rogers Bericht las. Thor war in einem Sturm gekommen, mit Blitz und Donner und im Kampf hatte er auch einen Blitz auf Stark geschleudert. Klang ziemlich nach Mutantenkräften und wenn sowohl Banner als auch McCoy dies bestätigten, musste es wohl so sein. Er fragte nach Loki.  
„Schwer zu sagen. In Thors Fall konnte ich es mit den vier anderen Asen vergleichen, die in Mexiko ankamen aber bei Loki… er ist nicht nur nicht Thors leiblicher Bruder. Er ist auch nicht von der gleichen Spezies.“  
„Dann bleibt er zur Sicherheit besser in der Neutralisationszelle.“ Zumindest war das der Plan, leider lief es nicht ganz so glatt und Loki konnte ausbüxen.

***

Der Kampf um New York war recht schnell beendet. Von einer Invasion konnte man nicht sprechen. Höchstens von einer versuchten. Die Evakuierungseinheiten hatten ziemlich schnell die Innenstadt geräumt und alle Leute mit Portalen, Teleportation oder Hochgeschwindigkeit aus der Gefahrenzone geschafft. Der Luftraum war zum einen vom Militär und zum anderen von massiven Sturmfronten blockiert. Vom Boden schossen Raketen, rote Energiestrahlen und einige andere Dinge alle feindlichen Schiffe ab, bevor sie weiter ins Land vordringen konnten.  
Um den Vorstoß der Aliens endgültig zu beenden, forderte Fury eine Atombombe an, die von Lensherr zielsicher in das nicht zu übersehende Portal über der Stadt gelenkt wurde. Loki wurde erneut gefasst, nachdem er vom Hulk ordentlich durchgeprügelt wurde, dann war Ruhe. Leider nicht lange.  
„Ihr werdet Loki übergeben damit er in Asgard gerichtet werden kann. Ebenso den Tesserakt. Dies sind direkte Befehle des Allvaters!“  
„Der Tesserakt ist Eigentum der Erde und SHIELD. Was ihren Bruder betrifft muss das Rechtssystem gewahrt bleiben. Der Allvater wird also einen Auslieferungsantrag stellen müssen.“  
„Ihr wisst nicht wozu er in der Lage ist. Ihr könntet ihn niemals halten. Ihr habt gesehen wie leicht er euch bereits einmal entkam!“ Entkam? Wohl eher nicht wenn man Fury fragte. Eher ungewollt befreit von eben dem Kerl, der ihn gerade zurechtzuweisen wagte.  
„Was daran lag das Sie, Mr. Odinson, ihren magischen Hammer aus ihrem Quartier einmal quer durch alle Decks des Schiffes haben brechen lassen und dadurch die Sicherheit stark beschädigten. Und als sie auf dem Weg zum Zellentrakt jede Tür einschlugen, zerstörten sie nebenbei die Notstromversorgung der Zellen. Nicht zu vergessen das sie Agentin Pryde schwer verletzten, als diese sie aufhalten wollte. Nur wegen ihnen konnte Loki entkommen.“ Arme Kitty. Als Thor praktisch jede verschlossene Tür zu den Zellen gewaltsam aufriss, griff sie ein und zog Thor durch den Boden. Es machte den Hünen jedoch nur wütend und als er mit seinem Hammer ein Loch in die Decke sprengte um zurückzukommen, traf es nicht nur sie, sondern auch die Stromversorgung zu den angrenzenden Zellen.  
„Ich werde nicht gehen ohne Loki und den Tesserakt.“ Thor blieb uneinsichtig aber Fury war schon von gefährlicheren Leuten angebrüllt worden. Nachdem der Ase wütend davon marschiert war, setzte er daher umgehend Protokoll Kuckuck und Sneak Thief in Kraft. Nur um sicher zu gehen.

„Heimdall.“ Als Thor in Asgard ankam, fühlte er sich schlecht wegen dem was er tat. Es war nicht das erste Mal das er auf Geheiß seines Vaters gefährliche Gegenstände sicherte. Und nicht selten musste er dies mit Gewalt tun. Aber er hatte dies nie als Diebstahl betrachtet.   
Als er zum ersten mal nach Midgard kam, lernte er die Menschen als hilfsbereit und gütig kennen. Er hatte sich zu ihrem Beschützer erklärt. Jetzt hatte er sie bestohlen. Egal dass es nur zu ihrem besten war. Egal, das er nur Vaters Befehle befolgte.  
„Prinz Thor.“ Der Wächter nickte ihm aufmunternd zu und betrachtete dann mit einem ärgerlichem Blick Loki, der gefesselt und geknebelt neben ihm stand, den anderen Griff des Tesseraktgefäßes hielt und ihn böse anfunkelte.  
Am Ende der Brücke wurde Loki von mehreren Einherjarn in Empfang genommen und in die Kerker gebracht, bis der Allvater über sein weiteres Schicksal entschieden hatte. Thor hoffte sehr dass die Strafe nicht zu hart ausfiel. Das Loki Reue zeigte und Einsicht.  
Er sah ihm seufzend hinterher, bevor er sich zum Thronsaal aufmachte um den Tesserakt zu übergeben.

Loki wurde in die Kerker gebracht wo man ihm den Knebel abnahm. Er sprach kein einziges Wort mit den Wachen, sondern ging nur mit vollkommener Gleichgültigkeit in seine Zelle und setzte sich auf das Bett.   
Der Tesserakt wurde fürs erste in den Tresor gebracht, während der Allvater die Magier zu sich bestellte, um seine Verwendung für den Wiederaufbau des Bifröst zu besprechen. Als die Türen des Tresors sich schlossen, löste sich etwas sehr, sehr kleines von dem Transportbehälter. Es flog eine Runde durch die Halle und schien alle ausgestellten Stücke zu begutachten. Als die Stündliche Patrouille kam, flog es hinaus.  
„Wanze an Kuckuck. Bitte kommen. Alles klar bei dir?“ Sie beobachtete die Wachen die gerade Lokis Zelle öffneten. Es waren kaum zwei Stunden vergangen und schon jetzt sollte es eine Urteilsverkündung geben? Und Loki war noch nicht einmal befragt worden.   
„Alles in Ordnung hier. Der Allvater hat gerade seine Wachen geschickt um Lokis Urteil zu verkünden. Die Informationen, dass es keine wirkliche Verhandlung geben würde, waren also zutreffend. Ich werde noch das Urteil anhören und dann verschwinden. Haltet euch bereit.“ Schnell antwortete sie und folgte dann lautlos den Wächtern.  
Der Saal in den sie gingen war leer bis auf einen alten Mann, vermutlich der Allvater, und eine Frau. Sie sah verweint aus, weshalb anzunehmen war das dies Lokis Mutter sein musste. Und natürlich den Wachen die die Ketten hielten. Kein Gericht, kein Verteidiger, keine Verhandlung.  
Sie hatten nicht viele Informationen aber es reichte um zu wissen, wie Loki sich verhalten würde. Was Odin oder andere von ihm erwarteten das er täte. Sie baute darauf und prägte sich Odins Antworten, seine Emotionen und sein Verhalten ein.   
Das Urteil an sich überraschte sie nicht. Wäre es nach dem Allvater gegangen, wäre es tatsächlich eine Hinrichtung geworden. Lediglich Lokis Mutter schien dies verhindert zu haben und so sollte es Kerker für den Rest seines Lebens werden. Welches wohl noch rund viertausend Jahre währte. Es war gewissermaßen schlimmer als der Tod. Der Allvater schien keinerlei Liebe für seinen Ziehsohn zu hegen. Der Mann machte sie wütend.  
Ohne weitere Worte folgte sie erneut den Wachen, als diese zurück zu den Kerkern gingen. Kurz vor dem Eingang dorthin, sah sie die Lichtsignale. Zeit für Teil zwei des Plans.

Zwei Wachen hielten die Ketten die den ehemaligen Prinzen fesselten. Vier weitere folgten ihnen für den Fall, dass der Gefangen etwas versuchen sollte. Was sie im Thronsaal gehört hatten, machte sie mulmig. Laufeys Sohn. Wer hätte das gedacht!   
Plötzlich griff Loki an. Mit einer fließenden, unmöglich anmutenden Drehung, sprang er aus dem Stand in die Waagerechte, riss die beiden Kettenhalter um und schlug noch in der gleichen Bewegung eine der hinter ihm folgenden Wachen mit dem Fuß nieder. Sofort versuchten die restlichen Wachen ihn zu ergreifen, zuckten jedoch erschrocken und überrascht zurück als ihr Feind in strahlendem blau erschien.  
Bevor sie sich wieder fassen konnten gingen sie alle in einem Wirbelwind von Blau und Rot zu Boden. Am Ende waren nur noch einer halbwegs bei Bewusstsein. Das letzte was er sah war wie sich das Blaue Wesen über ihn beugte. Er blinzelte und sah in sein eigenes Gesicht, das ihn höhnisch anlächelte und endgültig niederschlug.  
„Beeindruckend.“ Klang es aus dem Funkknopf. Eine winzige Fee flog heran, wurde zu einer normal großen Frau und durchsuchte routiniert die Wachen nach den Kettenschlüsseln.  
„Danke. Wohin soll ich jetzt gehen?“ Der vermeidliche Einherjar rieb sich kurz Handgelenke und Hals und folgte dann den Anweisungen. Die Frau schrumpfte wieder und folgte ihm. In einem Seitengang verwandelte er sich in eine vorbeigehende Dienerin. Kurz darauf stürmten mehrere Wachen vorüber in Richtung Zellentrakt.  
„Wir müssen den Plan ein wenig abändern. Der Tresor scheint abgeschirmt zu sein. Wir können den Würfeln nicht im Innern oder dem Vorraum benutzen.“  
„Das war zu erwarten. Loki sagte uns dies bereits.“ Die Dienerin sah sich unauffällig um, dann wurde sie zu Odin und begann den Abstieg zum Tresor. „Was wollt ihr jetzt tun?“ Frage Odin.  
„Die nächstbeste Möglichkeit ist ein kleiner Saal, zwei Stockwerke höher. Nightcrawler wartet dort bereits mit den anderen und dem Jet. Schaff den Tesserakt aus der Kammer, wir lotsen dich dorthin. Sollte die Wachen dich aufhalten. Ausschalten. Solltest du Hilfe brauchen, gib das Zeichen.“  
„Hättet ihr ihn nicht einfach mit diesem Pym-Partikeln schrumpfen und ausfliegen können?“ „Leider nein. Woraus auch immer das Ding besteht, es lässt sich nicht verkleinern und Kurt ist im Tresorraum genauso blockiert wie der Würfel selbst.“  
Die Wachen vor dem Tresorraum standen stramm, als der Allvater mit einem wütendem Gesichtsausdruck an ihnen vorbei schritt. Sie hatten bereits vernommen das Prinz Loki geflohen war, und keiner wollte es riskieren das Odins Zorn sich auf ihn entlud. Kurz drauf kehrte der Allvater mit dem Tesserakt in Händen zurück.  
„Mein König?“  
„Der Tesserakt ist hier nicht sicher. Der Verräter wird versuchen ihn zu stehlen. Lasst niemanden in das Gewölbe, selbst wenn ich es sein sollte, bis er gefasst wurde.“ Die Wachen verbeugten sich ergeben und nahmen ihre Posten wieder ein.   
Auf dem Weg nach oben wurde aus Odin wieder eine Dienerin. Sie nahm sich einen vermutlich zur Dekoration gedachten Korb, versteckte den Tesserakt darin und kam so unbehelligt zum Treffpunkt.  
Niemand war dort. Sie ging weiter in den Raum und passierte eine unsichtbare Barriere. Vor ihr am Boden saß ein Junger Mann, der offensichtlich der Grund für die Barriere war. Kurt stand neben ihm und grinste sie breit an, während Hope van Dyne zu normaler Größe heranwuchs und den Helm abnahm. Mystique lies ihre Tarnung fallen und hob den Tesserakt aus dem Korb.  
„Sehr gut. Alle fassen sich an den Händen. Du hast den Jet Kurt?“ Angesprochener hielt einen winzigen Jet hoch. „Sehr schön. Dann mal ab nach Hause.“ Hope drehte den Griff und aktivierte dass dort versteckt angebrachte Rückwahlgerät. In einem Lichtblitz verschwanden sie aus Asgard und tauchten im Shildhauptquartier an der Stelle wieder auf, an der Thor mit dem Tesserakt am Vortag verschwunden war.

***

Mehrere Waffen waren auf sie gerichtete, senkten sich jedoch als die Besitzer erkannten wer aufgetaucht war. Fury trat vor.  
„Wie ich sehe hat alles funktioniert. Agentin Darkolm, Van Dyne. Gut sie wohlbehalten wieder hier zu haben.“ Die beiden Damen lächelten zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung. Fury lächelte ebenfalls. Niemand beklaute SHIELD.  
In einer ´speziellen Sicherheitszelle saß Loki derweil und starrte Professor Xavier an. Der fremde Gedankenstrang des Zepters war inzwischen vollständig gelöst und Lokis ganzes Benehmen hatte sich im selben Moment gewandelt. Er war nun nicht mehr offen aggressiv und statt brennendem Zorn und Machtgier sah Charles einen verwirrten, verängstigten und erschütterten Geist vor sich.  
Loki hatte massive Identitätsprobleme und betrachtete sich selbst als Monster.  
Er kannte derartiges aus nicht allzu ferner Vergangenheit zur genüge. Damals, als die ersten Mutanten bekannt wurden. Viele junge Menschen die gerade ihre Kräfte entdeckten und diese nicht kontrollieren konnten, jemanden unbeabsichtigt verletzt hatten, fühlten ähnlich. Inzwischen war dies natürlich kein ganz so großes Problem mehr. Die Gesellschaft hatte es zu akzeptieren gelernt und war daran gewöhnt. Es ging auch kaum anders wenn in jeder zweiten Familie eines der Kinder mit Mutantenkräften geboren wurde.  
Derzeit war Loki jedenfalls kein wahnsinniger Psychopath, sondern ein emotional verletzter Teenager. Mystique betrat den Raum und sofort stand Loki kerzengerade da und starrte sie offen gebannt an. Wie jedes mal wenn sie den Raum betrat. In seinen Gedanken konnte Charles klar die Faszination für ihre blaue Haut sehen sowie dafür, das niemand hier vor ihr zurückschreckte. Er sah Bewunderung und eine beginnende Verliebtheit.  
„Ihr habt es wirklich getan. Ihr seid in Asgards Tresor eingebrochen und davongekommen!“  
„Dank deinen Informationen. Du hattest im übrigen Recht. Es gab keine Gerichtsverhandlung. Odin verkündete nur Stunden nach der Ankunft ein Urteil.“ Loki nickte enttäuscht. Charles sah die Trauer in ihm. Trotz allem schien er gehofft zu haben.  
„Er hatte nie viel Liebe für mich. Es ist nur ein weiterer Beweis das ich für ihn nicht mehr bin als ein kaputtes Werkzeug. Er wird euren Einbruch nicht so einfach hinnehmen. Er wird kommen. Ebenso wie Thanos.“  
„Wir werden sie erwarten. Lass uns jetzt über deine Zukunft reden, sag hast du entschieden?“  
„Ich denke ich nehme SHIELDs Angebot an und komme mit zu dieser Schule von dir. Es scheint eine Menge zu geben, was ich noch über Midgard lernen muss.“ Dabei blickte er wieder zu Raven, die ihn anlächelte. Lokis Wangen röteten sich leicht.


End file.
